


Peace

by Ria_JellyFish



Series: Stories from Sinnoh [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Characters, Mentions of PerfectWorldShipping, Selectively Mute Dawn, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_JellyFish/pseuds/Ria_JellyFish
Summary: Cyrus had never been one for holiday celebrations, but he'd hate to disappoint Dawn...





	Peace

When Dawn had suggested that Cyrus join her, Lucas, Barry, and their families for Christmas dinner of all things, he was sure that she was just messing with him. Even Lucas seemed taken aback.

“I thought he wasn’t into stuff like that,” Lucas said with a frown.

[I felt bad just ditching him for a week while we’re in Sandgem so I just... Sorry it was a dumb idea...] Dawn’s hands fell to her sides.

“Is there even enough space in the lab?”

“It’s you, me, Barry, his parents, the professor, and April so with Cyrus that’s... Eight?”

Perhaps it was pity, maybe it was just some deep-rooted self-hate forcing its way to the surface, but Cyrus agreed to join them.

And now he was stood outside the lab, trying to hide his face in the scarf Cynthia bought him just a week ago. Dawn had told him he didn’t need to bring anything, but he still hovered awkwardly outside with a heavy suspicion that he’d forgotten _something_.

Cyrus had never actually celebrated Christmas, or any holiday around the December period. His parents certainly wouldn’t have allowed it. He just knew that December meant more people out on the streets, the same few songs playing on repeat for a month, and more bright lights that gave him headaches.

The commanders at Team Galactic had been awfully fond of it. He’d at least allowed them a day of rest on the 25th which they seemed to appreciate. He never joined them in their day off, but they always came back cheerier. Even _Charon_ seemed to enjoy the holiday.

He suddenly realised he’d been standing in front of the lab for half an hour and almost considered leaving when the door swung open. He was doomed to his fate of socialising.

A little girl, no older than twelve, stared up at him for a full minute before she turned back and shouted into the lab, “Dawn’s weird friend is here!”

The voice of a woman Cyrus wasn’t familiar with called back, “Well don’t leave him out there!”

“You’re letting the heat out!” Barry’s voice joined in.

“Sorry!” The girl glanced back to Cyrus. “I’m April. Lucas probably told you about me.”

“He did not,” Cyrus said slowly. The girl pouted.

“Ass,” she grumbled, “well, I’m April, his little sister.”

April was shorter than Dawn was at that age, her long dark hair tied up in a bright red bow. Freckles dotted her nose and her face was the spitting image of Lucas. Even if he hadn’t been told, it would’ve been easy to guess that they were related.

April led him through the lab. All the lights downstairs were switched off, but chatter and heat radiated from the floor above.

“Just ditch your coat and stuff down here,” April said, pointing to the pile of coats and shoes stacked up by the base of the stairs, “I have to keep Houndour in his Poké Ball until we go back outside so he won’t chew on any of it.”

It took him a little longer than he would’ve cared to admit to give up his scarf and coat, but April didn’t comment on it. He immediately shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.

He had been in the apartment above Rowan’s lab once before, to grab a file that Lucas had misplaced, but had barely processed his surroundings at the time.

The apartment was small, made to look even smaller with how many people were bustling around. Two tables had been shoved together in the living room, with every chair in the apartment awkwardly crammed along each side. Barry and Palmer, the Tower Tycoon from the Battle Frontier, were setting the table while Lucas struggled with Dawn to fit the last few chairs into place.

Dawn glanced up as April reached the top of the stairs and waved to Cyrus.

[Glad you could make it,] she signed, still wearing that scarf and hat even though the room temperature was reaching Stark Mountain levels, [Food’s almost ready so where do you wanna sit?]

“I think Barry’s mom has a seating plan,” Lucas said, leaning over the table to check the name tags. “Yeah, you’re over here.”

“Everyone stand back!”

A small, round woman came hurtling from the kitchen carrying a huge dish of vegetables and plonking them down on the table with a loud thud. She took a moment to push unruly blonde curls from her face and let out an overdramatic huff.

“Right, everyone sit down! Hot dishes coming through!”

Professor Rowan followed behind her, wearing soft pink oven mitts and carrying a tray of meat.

She noticed Cyrus out of the corner of her eye and offered him a smile.

“Ah, are you Dawn’s friend? I’m Sadie, Barry’s mother. I hope you like Tauros.”

Cyrus just shrugged. She let out a soft gasp and then her hands started moving in familiar patterns,

[Do you only sign?]

It took him a second to process before he responded, [I prefer to sign, but I am not mute.]

“Ah, just like Dawn,” she said, though it was more musing to herself. She reminded him of his own mother; a warmer, kinder version who loved her family and every moment she spent with them. Cyrus pushed such thoughts from his mind. He wouldn’t allow the memory of his parents to bother him.

The simple action of bringing out food was enough to send the room into chaos. April ended up somehow kicking Palmer in the face as she scrambled into her seat between Lucas and Rowan. Barry tried not to laugh too hard, claiming the seat next to Dawn.

Cyrus found himself between Dawn and Palmer. He found himself edging slightly closer to Dawn.

She looked up at him and signed, [You okay?]

He nodded, though she didn’t seem convinced.

“Oh, Dawn!” Palmer said, leaning across Cyrus and getting far too deep into his personal space, “I got Barry to teach me some signs!” He held up both hands in front of his chest and spoke aloud as he moved them, “Hello, my name is P-A-L-M-E-R.” He looked up with an expectant smile.

Dawn nodded, reaching over to correct the positioning of his hands.

“Ah! Okay, I think I got it!” He glanced to Cyrus. “Do you sign?”

All he could do was nod, wanting nothing more than to sink into the chair. Dawn took note of his expression and tried to sign to Palmer.

“Sorry, Dawn, can you go slower?”

“Dad!” Barry piped up from across the table, “Back up! Cy is getting crushed over there.”

“Huh?” Palmer blinked slowly, then it suddenly clicked, and he sat back. “Sorry! Didn’t notice!”

Cyrus mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, ‘it’s fine,’ but it was ignored in favour of Rowan and Sadie bringing out the last of the food.

“Lucas, April,” Sadie began, looking awfully sheepish, “they won’t be as good as your mother’s, but the professor and I tried to make latkes.” She held up the plate, stacked high with potato latkes. “I’m not sure when they’re supposed to be eaten but-”

“You made latkes?!” April yelped, taking one from the plate before it could touch the table and shoving it in her mouth, “These are so good!” she said through a mouthful.

Relief flooded Sadie’s expression as she placed them on the table and took her seat next to Rowan, across from Palmer.

“Let’s take a moment to think of the people who aren’t here with us,” she said, her smile warm.

[Cynthia says she hopes dinner is better than her’s. She burnt the pudding,] Dawn signed, pulling her scarf down further so it wouldn’t get in the way of her eating.

“Mom and dad say hi from Alola!” Lucas said as he slipped his Holo Caster into his back pocket. “They’re sorry they couldn’t make it.”

Sadie waved her hand. “Don’t be silly, dearie. Did they get their presents?”

Lucas nodded, starting to dish up his plate with vegetables. “Yeah, mom loved hers. Dad said you were being a little optimistic about Alolan weather.”

When Cyrus showed visible confusion, Palmer explained, “We have a tradition of making ugly sweaters every year.”

Sadie clasped her hands together with a smile. “Dawn, remind me to make one for your friend next year!”

“Oh, that’s not necessary-” Cyrus tried to say, but Dawn stamped on his foot under the table.

[Accept the sweater,] she signed, her expression deadly serious.

Cyrus decided he would be accepting the sweater whether he wanted to or not.

“Augustine said he’s spending the day in Lumiose City with his fiancé,” Rowan said without looking up from his food. Cyrus had almost forgotten the professor was even there.

“Awh, we could’ve invited them both over!” April piped up. “We have the space!”

“We barely have enough chairs as it is!” Lucas said.

“Have you _seen_ Professor Sycamore’s fiancé? The guy is taller than a Dragonite and an Abomasnow stacked on top of each other,” Barry said through a full mouth. His mother leaded over to pinch him and he yelped.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, dear.”

He groaned, but swallowed his food before continuing. “My point is, I don’t even think he’d be able to get through the _door_ , let alone fit around the table.”

Dawn tugged at Cyrus’ sleeve to get his attention. [You and Lysandre would get along, I think.]

Cyrus hoped that the statement wasn’t an insult. He knew of Lysandre Labs but knew nothing about their CEO.

“I will ask Augustine to bring him along next time he visits. We will be able to test your theory,” Rowan said.

The food was, for lack of a better word, amazing, and everyone took the time to mention it at least five times to Sadie and Rowan. Cyrus didn’t mind the repetition too much.

In fact, he found himself tolerating a lot of things that would otherwise be unacceptable. Palmer and Barry were far too loud, April kept leaning across the table instead of asking for things to be passed to her, Sadie kept asking if anyone wanted more of this or that, Rowan was cracking bad jokes that made everyone groan.

Cyrus still found himself oddly at peace.

Like he finally belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while at work and I was desperate to write it. The Found Family Trope makes me very happy.
> 
> Disclaimer! I am not Jewish but I tried latkes at a friend's house and they were 10/10. But my knowledge of proper conduct regarding them is pretty limited so sorry if I got stuff wrong. :s
> 
> Beta read by me at like 1:30am so if there's any glaring issues please let me know!
> 
> \- Ria -


End file.
